frontier
by haiue
Summary: ia tidak jatuh cinta sekali saja.


Terkadang Tetsuya melewatkan sarapannya.

Di subuh yang berembun, saat tirai-tirai oranye di langit membaur, memoleskan adiwarna di atas bekas mendung terakhir, lembayung, di antara lalu lintas pagi dan wangi hujan yang membayang berjam kedepan membekukan ruas jemarinya.

Tetsuya meraih sesuatu dalam seluk beluk kantung mantel, mendapatkan permen lemon, pengusir kantuk langganannya. Tangan satunya mengikuti kurva lehernya, dan menggaruk di sana. Ia seakan masih mendengar omelan Ryouta, yang sedang libur dan masih mengucek matanya ketika menyiapkan telur mata sapi dan roti panggang seadanya, pijar matanya meredup ketika Tetsuya menolak sarapan dan mengecupnya dan bergegas mengejar kereta paling pagi.

Mata Tetsuya mendung melewati kaca, sementara ia duduk di kursi yang masih membeku, ke deretan kota yang berlalu cepat dan melebur seperti memori. Ia mengunyah permen lemon dan mati rasa akan asam di lidahnya ketika-

-degup familiar di rusuknya, gemuruh, ketika matanya kembali dari seberang kaca, dan melihat _ia_ ada di sana; di depannya, duduk dan menatap, seakan ia benar-benar menatap dibanding bayangan semata; mantelnya menggantung nyaris menjejak lantai, sebatang rokok di antara giginya, dan apabila jejak hujan di rambutnya yang kemerahan membuatnya lekat seperti hitam, Tetsuya tidak menyadarinya.

Tetsuya mengingat_nya_ seperti kemarin; apabila _ia_ benar-benar tidak berada di sini, selaras langkah jarum di arlojinya, detak di dalam rusuknya. Mungkin Tetsuya melupakan sedikit detail pada caranya menyulut batang nikotin itu untuk _ia_ hirup, dan mungkin kepulan peraknya. Namun Tetsuya tidak akan dapat memungkiri suara yang berat dan mengandung rasa sayang, dan apabila _ia_ menatapnya balik, seperti yang Tetsuya selalu temui di mimpinya, ketika sosok Ryouta-lah yang memeluknya dan menabur kehangatan, dan mungkin menggumamkan namanya seperti mantra.

Ketika ia pulang, pintu apartemennya menyambut _okaeri_ Ryouta yang membuatnya kembali, pada Ryouta, Ryouta, dan rasa bersalah menjalarinya membuat Tetsuya seakan mati mampu mengingat yang tidak ada di sini. Ketika seharusnya hanya ada, Ryouta.

Ketika ia ingat tidak kepada Ryouta, tidak kepada derai tawanya yang lembut dan menenangkan seperti seluk terhangat selimut. Ia ingat ia tidak jatuh cinta sekali saja.

xx

Ia tidak jatuh cinta pada seorang saja. Ia tahu Ryouta tidak pernah menutup mata akan hal ini. Sifat Ryouta yang terlalu lentur dan melunak padanya membiarkan ruang untuk Tetsuya untuk tidak jatuh cinta kepada seorang saja.

Ketika mimpinya berisi darah, darah dan warna merah yang begitu familiar dan ia kenali tiap lekuknya, nyaris sama seperti Ryouta, namun tidak. Napasnya bertalu-talu seiring air mengalir dari matanya karena sosok yang seharusnya berlalu namun memilih untuk tinggal, samar-samar, dan melekat pada punggung Ryouta, menggantikan suaranya, mereplika senyumnya. Dalam malam berbayang seperti korona matahari dan segala hal yang rahasia, Tetsuya merasakan dirinya tertarik, ke relung hangat tubuh Ryouta yang memeluknya lebih erat.

xx

Setiap kali hujan turun, ia merindukan sosoknya yang terang seperti mentari, seperti Ryouta. Batas antara keduanya tipis, dan Tetsuya tidak dapat memetakan mana bagian Ryouta dan mana _yang bukan_ Ryouta. Ia hanya bisa merasakan napas Ryouta yang nyata, yang berhembus dan _hidup_ dan menghembuskan nyawa ke dalam jantung Tetsuya.

Di antara penerbangan Ryouta yang rutin memakan waktu berdua yang sudah minim, bayang Ryouta membuat hatinya kabur, dan senyumnya membuat Tetsuya lebih kalut dan lebih susah melepaskan tangan Ryouta, sebelum ia berangkat. Ia dapat mendengar hati Ryouta, yang seakan telah mendengar isi hati Tetsuya duluan, dan skema darah dan serpihan pesawat terbang yang bersarang di otaknya, dan mungkin bayang Kagami-kun yang menjarah kepala Tetsuya bertahun-tahun seharusnya membuat Ryouta menarik diri, dan meninggalkannya. Namun Tetsuya hanya mendapatkan Ryouta yang mengecupnya, lama, menggema seperti doa, dan menjanjikan ia akan pulang dengan selamat.

"_Aku akan baik-baik saja."_

Tetsuya melepasnya dengan pamrih. Mungkin Ryouta tidak pernah tahu, namun ini memang rahasia. Ryouta memang bukan yang pertama kali untuk Tetsuya, namun bertahun-tahun kedepan hingga mati, Tetsuya akan memetakan hatinya untuk Ryouta saja.

* * *

><p><em>this story is thirty percent me, thirty percent anything i have ever read, forty percent gusari's fault. i take no credit. <em>


End file.
